Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
| image = Criminal-minds-suspect-behavior.jpg | caption = | genre = Police procedural Drama Thriller | picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV) | runtime = 45 minutes | creator = Edward Allen Bernero Chris Mundy | developer = CBS Corporation The Walt Disney Company | executive_producer = Chris Mundy Edward Allen Bernero Mark Gordon Deborah Spera | starring =Forest Whitaker Janeane Garofalo Michael Kelly Beau Garrett Matt Ryan Kirsten Vangsness | country = United States | language = English | opentheme = | network = CBS | company = The Mark Gordon Company Bernero Productions CBS Television Studios ABC Studios | distributor = CBS Television Distribution (U.S.) Disney Media Distribution (WorldWide) | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 13 | list_episodes = | related = Criminal Minds Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders | website = | production_website = }} Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior is an American police procedural drama starring Forest Whitaker and Janeane Garofalo that aired on CBS. The show debuted on February 16, 2011, as a spin-off of another series Criminal Minds aired on the same network, and is the second show in the ''Criminal Minds'' franchise. This edition's profiling team also worked for the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU) in Quantico, Virginia. In an April 2010 episode of Criminal Minds ("The Fight"), during the show's fifth season, the original team met the new team and worked with them to find a San Francisco serial killer, with the episode serving as the new series' backdoor pilot. Just like the parent series, CBS owned the underlying North American rights, while ABC owned the international rights. The series premiered on February 16, 2011, and filled the Wednesday 10:00pm time slot, airing after Criminal Minds. Due to low ratings, CBS canceled the series on May 17, 2011, and aired its final episode eight days later. On September 6, 2011, CBS released the complete series as a four-disc set, packaged as "The DVD Edition." There are numerous special features and two episode commentaries with the cast and crew. The set includes the backdoor pilot from season five of the original show. The series is also carried in rerun form on Ion Television as part of their existing agreement to carry Criminal Minds. Background In early 2009, Michael Ausiello from Entertainment Weekly said that he and studios were discussing the possibility of a spin-off of the procedural crime drama Criminal Minds. Studio Producer Ed Bernero confirmed it by disclosing that "it's safe to say there will be something soon." The show had a completely new cast, with the exception of Kirsten Vangsness, who reprised her role as Penelope Garcia. By late 2010, the director had been chosen, and the casting completed. It was announced that Forest Whitaker would star. Whitaker's character, Samuel "Sam" "Coop" Cooper, and his team were introduced in Criminal Minds Season 5. Richard Schiff had a recurring role as FBI Director Jack Fickler. Samuel Cooper and his team set the stage for the spin-off in the 18th episode of the fifth season of Criminal Minds, "The Fight" (April 7, 2010). This "back-door pilot" approach was also used for other CBS shows that were introduced in original series, such as CSI: Miami (2002-2012), CSI: NY (2004-2013) NCIS: Los Angeles, and NCIS: New Orleans. Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior was the first cancellation of CBS remakes and CSI: NY was picked up for an eighth season in its place. Characters * Forest Whitaker as BAU Team Leader Samuel "Sam" Cooper * Janeane Garofalo as Senior SSA Beth Griffith * Michael Kelly as Supervisory Special Agent Jonathan "Prophet" Sims * Beau Garrett as Supervisory Special Agent Gina LaSalle * Matt Ryan as Supervisory Special Agent Mick Rawson * Kirsten Vangsness as Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia * Richard Schiff as FBI Director Jack Fickler Series overview Episodes Pilot— Criminal Minds (season 5) Season 1 (2011) Ratings Home media References External links * * Category:2010s American television series Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:2011 American television series endings Category:American crime television series Category:American drama television series Category:American mystery television series Category:Criminal Minds Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Police procedural television series Category:Television series by ABC Studios Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television spin-offs Category:Television series created by Edward Allen Bernero Category:2011 television series debuts Category:2011 television series endings